Star Trek: Tomorrow is Yesterday
"Tomorrow Is Yesterday" is the eighteenth episode of season one of the original science fiction/adventure series Star Trek, and is the twenty-first episode produced in the series overall. It was directed by Michael O'Herlihy with a script written by D.C. Fontana. It first aired on NBC on January 26th, 1967. In addition to the regular cast and recurring stars, this episode features guest appearances by actors Roger Perry as Captain John Christopher, Hal Lynch as an Air Police sergeant, Richard Merrifield as Technician Webb and Ed Peck as Colonel Fellini. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Also starring Featuring With Uncredited cast Notes Background information * Star Trek was created by Gene Roddenberry. * Actor Leonard Nimoy is credited with an "Also starring" prefix in the opening title credits, as well as his character's name, Mr. Spock. * Actor Dick Merrifield is credited as Richard Merrifield in this episode. * Music for this episode was composed and conducted by Alexander Courage. * This is the only episode of Star Trek directed by Michael O'Herlihy. * This is the second episode of Star Trek written by D.C. Fontana. She writes ten episodes of the series in total, two of which are written under the pseudonym Michael Richards. She writes five episodes of the show from season one. She previously wrote "Charlie X". Her next episode is "This Side of Paradise". * There are total of seventeen on-screen characters in this episode. There are 15 male characters and 2 female characters. 12 of the characters are given proper names either in this episode, or in some other external source. * Mister Spock is the only non-human character featured in this episode. Redirects The following links redirect to this page. Some of the links may also be used as shortcuts for quick reference to this page. * Tomorrow is Yesterday * Tomorrow Is Yesterday * Star Trek: Tomorrow Is Yesterday * TOS: Tomorrow Is Yesterday * TOS: Tomorrow is Yesterday Setting * The setting for the main timeline is the 23rd century in the year 2267; Stardate: 3113.2. * The subjective timeline setting for this episode is Omaha, Nebraska on Earth in July, 1969. Character names * DeForest Kelley's character is identified only as Dr. McCoy in this episode. The character's full name and rank is Chief Medical Officer Doctor Leonard "Bones" McCoy. * James Doohan's character is identified only as Scott in this episode. The character's full name and rank is Chief Engineer Montgomery Scott. * George Takei's character is identified only as Sulu in this episode. The character's full name and rank is Ensign Hikaru Sulu. * Nichelle Nichols' character is identified only as Uhura in this episode. The character's full name and rank is Lieutenant Nyota Uhura. * John Winston's character is identified as Transporter Chief in this episode. The character's actual name is John Kyle. * Richard Merrifield's character is identified as Technician in this episode. The character's surname is actually Webb. * Ed Peck's character's name is spelled with the shortened Col. Fellini, as opposed to Colonel Fellini. Trivia * Technician Webb is the first character seen in this episode. He is also the first character with speaking lines. * John Christopher's military service number is 4857932. What else have they done? * This is actor Roger Perry's first work in the science fiction genre. He will go on to play a character named Bill Shay in "The Prophet" episode of The Invaders. He will also appear in two episodes of The Six Million Dollar Man. He will play Charles Colby in "The Peeping Blonde" in 1974 and he will play Doctor George Berman in "The Privacy of the Mind" in 1977. Coincidentally, he will also appear in two episodes of The Bionic Woman. He will play Mister Stone in "A Thing of the Past" and he will play Doctor Thomas Tharp in "All for One". * This is Mark Dempsey's only work in the science fiction genre. He is also known for playing several characters on episodes of 77 Sunset Strip. He has also appeared in episodes of Hawaiian Eye and Perry Mason. * This is the first, and to date, only known acting work for Sherri Townsend, who plays a crew woman in this episode. Allusions * Captain Christopher tells Mister Spock that he doesn't believe in little green men. "Little Green Men" is a generic term used by people of Earth to describe beings from another planet; usually in a glib manner. This stems from an erroneous stereotype that all aliens have green skin and are short in stature. "Little Green Men" is also the title to episode 4x07 of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Bloopers * Mister Spock's ears look noticeably fake in the opening scene from this episode. * The character of John Christopher is identified as a Major in this episode, when he is in fact a Captain. Quotes * Mister Scott: Anyway we do it, it's a mighty rough ride. .... * Spock: I made an error in my computations. * Leonard McCoy: Oh? This could be an historic occasion. .... * Leonard McCoy: Blast your theories and observations, Mr. Spock! What about Jim? He's down there alone, probably under arrest! He doesn't have a communicator and we can't locate him or beam him back aboard without one! * Spock: I am aware of that, Doctor. Appearances Characters = * Bobby * Clifford Brent * Ed Leslie * Fellini * Hadley * Hikaru Sulu * James T. Kirk * John Christopher * John Kyle * Leonard McCoy * Montgomery Scott * Nyota Uhura * Spock * Webb |-| Locations = * Earth :* Nebraska ::* Omaha |-| Items = * PADD * Tractor beam |-| Vehicles = * USS Enterprise NCC-1701 |-| Races = * Humans * Mixed heritage |-| Ranks = * Captain * Chief Engineer * Chief Medical Officer * Colonel * Doctor * Engineer * Ensign * First Officer * Lieutenant * Sergeant * Transporter Chief |-| Miscellaneous = * 1950s * 1960s * 1969 * 2267 * 23rd century * Space ship * Space travel * Teleportation * Time travel |-| See also External Links * * "Tomorrow Is Yesterday" at Wikipedia * * * "Tomorrow Is Yesterday" at Memory Alpha * * * Category:1967/Episodes